


Extreme Gay Chicken

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Gay Chicken, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Public Sex, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Jackson is a competitive person and refuses to lose.





	Extreme Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Lapdances.

Jackson sipped his drink and surveyed the small crowd of his celebrating teammates. They’d just won the state championship, and he had invited all of them over to his house for a party while his parents chose to stay the night in the city where the championship had been. There’d be other parties once Jackson had time to organize something suitably epic, but this one was just for the team.

They didn’t need much to have a good time. With some music and a little alcohol, the excitement of their win was enough to keep everyone dancing and chatting away. However, Greenberg decided the party needed something more. Jackson frowned as he got into the center of the room and began speaking loud enough to get everyone’s attention.

“It’s time we livened this party up a bit. How about a game of gay chicken?”

Boyd let out an incredulous “What?” Danny looked uncertain about whether to be offended or turned on. Stiles was nervously taking note of the reactions of the other players.

Jackson decided to step in. “Greenberg....”

Greenberg cut him off. “Are you scared, Jackson?”

Scott stepped between the two of them. “Jackson doesn’t need to prove anything to you.”

Jackson stepped around Scott. “I don’t need you to fight my battles, McCall.” He turned back to Greenberg. “Fine.”

Greenberg smiled in a way that made Jackson uncomfortable (although he wouldn’t let him see that) and turned to look at Stiles. “Okay, Stiles. You and Jackson are up first.”

Stiles’s eyes went wide, and he pointed toward himself in disbelief. He glanced over Jackson’s shoulder at McCall in a silent call for help, but Jackson raised his hand to stop him from intervening. Jackson smiled about how easy it would be to win this. Stiles swallowed hard before joining Jackson in the middle of the room. As they squared up in front of each other, Jackson blew Stiles a taunting kiss.

They started about a foot apart. Their gazes met, and Jackson noted the uncertainty in his eyes. Jackson started to move forward, and Stiles followed his lead. Jackson didn’t worry when Stiles didn’t break away during the first several inches because being that close was nothing, but when he started to smell the beer on Stiles’s breath, he began to wonder if Stiles had more steel in him than he thought. He became very concerned as he had to tilt his head to avoid touching Stiles’s nose with his own.

As their lips pressed against each other, Jackson furled his brow in confusion. What was he supposed to do now? A tie against Stiles was unacceptable. He began to move his lips in the hope that it would scare him off, but Stiles reciprocated. Even pushing his tongue into Stiles’s mouth only brought the boy’s tongue back into his own mouth. They continued to make out as Jackson once again tried to figure out how to escalate and win. In the back of his mind, he noted that Stiles was a much better kisser than a confirmed virgin had any business being.

Jackson stepped forward and guided Stiles down onto the couch, forcing Isaac and Danny to stand up and get out of their way. Jackson was vaguely aware of a semi-circle of speechless lacrosse players forming around them, but he was focused on what he planned to do next. Without breaking contact between their mouths, Jackson straddled Stiles’s leg and began to grind against his leg. The motion made Jackson intensely aware that he had grown very hard at some point, but he banished any consideration of why that had happened from his mind.

Jackson finally broke their kiss so that he could climb on top of Stiles and grind against his torso. They were so far in uncharted territory that he wasn’t sure whether this counted as losing, but he was confident that he could argue his side if anyone challenged him. It turned out that Stiles was too focused on Jackson’s body to say anything and no one else said a word. Jackson had one hand holding onto the back of the couch while the other slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When he had undone the last one, Jackson gripped Stiles with his thighs and leaned back to let the shirt fall to the floor.

Now half-naked, Jackson stood back up just long enough to turn around and sit down on Stiles’s lap. He leaned back against Stiles and rubbed his ass into Stiles’s crotch. To his surprise and dismay he felt the boy’s dick pressing against his butt through the layers of clothing between him. Jackson frowned as he realized that Stiles might be enjoying this. If so, how would he be able to win?

Stiles took advantage of his distraction by slipping out from under Jackson. He briefly thought that he might have won when Stiles turned around and pressed his body against Jackson’s. Jackson moaned as Stiles began to kiss him on his neck behind his ear. Jackson arched his back in response, pressing himself harder against Stiles. As Stiles began to work his way down Jackson’s neck he pulled off his outer button-up shirt and tossed it to the floor. Stiles continued his string of kisses down Jackson’s chest until he found Jackson’s nipple and began to work on it with his mouth. As Jackson gasped from the sensation of Stiles lightly playing with his nipple with his teeth, he was astonished that Stiles of all people was teaching him things about his body that he hadn’t already known.

Stiles sat up and put his hands behind his head so he could pull his remaining T-shirt off. Jackson looked at Stiles’s body with an appreciative eye for the first time. Stiles didn’t have the runway-ready physique that Jackson worked so hard to maintain, but Jackson thought that his lean frame and the light patch of hair on his chest was sexy in its own adorkable way.

Stiles moved his hands to Jackson’s pants and groped the bulge. He moved his hands to Jackson’s belt, but then he paused and looked up at him. Jackson didn’t want to fall behind, so he began to race to undo Stiles’s belt. In response, Stiles resumed his attempt to free Jackson’s dick. Once their pants were open, Stiles inserted his fingers between Jackson’s underwear and his hips and took a step back. Jackson lifted himself to help Stiles pull Jackson’s pants down past his knees while his own pants fell to his ankles.

Stiles climbed back on top of Jackson, grabbed ahold of the back of the couch, and pressed his dick against Jackson’s. Jackson wrapped his hands around their dicks, and Stiles began to fuck them. Both of them were leaking precum, so after a few thrusts, Stiles was able to glide easily against Jackson.

The sight of Stiles fucking against him and the feeling of his cock against his own was too much for Jackson. With a moan, he began to come all over his torso. Stiles looked down and had a proud look on his face, but it soon switched to looking like he was trying to hold in a sneeze as he also came. He gave a few more thrusts before dropping his knees to the edge of the couch and locking his arms so that he wouldn’t fall onto Jackson. Once he had finished, he rolled over to the side and sat down next to him.

The rest of the world returned to Jackson’s consciousness when Danny broke the silence. “I thought you might need this.” He handed Jackson a towel, which he used to clean himself up.

He passed the towel to Stiles. “You’re more formidable than I expected, Stiles. I’m sure I’ll win the rematch.”

Stiles seemed surprised and confused, but he soon shrugged and smiled. “Rematch? You’re on.”


End file.
